Harry Riddle: The Potions Apprentice
by TheAustrianZebra
Summary: When Harry Potter was placed with his Aunt and Uncle after his parents death, Albus Dumbledore made the first of his many mistakes concerning young Harry. He didn't make sure that they actually kept him. Good!Tom Good!Severus Manipulative!Dumbledore Evil!Dumbledore Bashing!Hermione Granger Bashing!Ronald, Ginevra, Molly Weasley Good!Gred and Forge Weasley. Slash story!
1. Prologue

When Harry Potter was placed with his Aunt and Uncle after his parents death, Albus Dumbledore made the first of his many mistakes concerning young Harry. He didn't make sure that they actually kept him.

* * *

Harry's p.o.v.

Harry couldn't remember much of the Dursley's. In fact, he couldn't remember anything at all. The only thing he knew about them, was that they had dropped him off at Wool's Orphanage and had driven off, never to be seen again.

In some ways, this was perhaps for the best. Considering the fact that Vernon Dursley, his uncle, was prone to violent outbursts of unadulterated rage, perhaps it really was better for Harry to be as far away from that man as possible.

For the next 6 years, Harry had a quiet life. He didn't bother anybody and nobody bothered him. He discovered from an early age a love for two things: Cooking and reading. Unless he was in the kitchens, he was never seen without a book, the people around him growing accustomed to the fact that you could only get short answers out of him when he was reading.

However, when he turned seven, everything changed. The day had started like any other Thursday. Harry had gotten up, grabbed a change of clothes and had gone to the bathroom to get ready. After a quick shower and a brush if his teeth, Harry had gone downstairs into the kitchen, and began preparing breakfast for the others. When he was done, he grabbed a small portion of eggs and made himself scarce, as usual. After breakfast he took a book from his collection of possessions and began reading. It was around noon when the strange things began happening. Harry felt someone approaching the Orphanage, something nobody ever did, and he grew excited. Maybe today was the day! So, without further ado, he closed his book, jumped from his bed, where he had previously been reading, and made his way downstairs, where the matron of the Orphanage, Mrs. Shepherd, was busying herself in the presentation room. She knew that today was a special Thursday, she had known for quite some time. She had been contacted a few weeks prior and was hopeful to find at least one of her young charges a home, preferably two. But she tried not to get her hopes up, as there had been numerous occasions, where the visitors had left alone so she had long since learned to suppress that flower called hope. She turned around, startled at the presence of Harry, she had not heard him come down. "I saw someone approaching, Mrs. Shepherd!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, "Is he coming here?". Mrs. Shepherd smiled at the young boy before her. Not much could get Harry excited, so she told him the truth: "I really hope so, Harry." And with another smile, she turned again, making sure everything was presentable.

Not even ten minutes later, the door chime sounded, sending a wave of nervous excitement through the gathered children who were whispering among themselves and trying last minute to fix their hair to look somewhat presentable. With a last admonishing look, she opened the door to find the young man in front of her patiently waiting, a smile on his face. "Please do come in, Mr. Riddle", said Mrs. Shepherd, making room for the man to walk past her. "Just go straight and then the first room on the left, I'll be right with you, Mr. Riddle!"


	2. Chapter 1: Adoption is a magical thing

**Okay, ****so quick A/N in the beginning:****I never expected so many people to actually like my story (or follow it or whatever). I wrote the first chapter kind of as an experiment and the writing style used there is new to me, so Disclaimer: It may change over the next few chapters, as I'm not sure if I can keep that style.****Anyways, thank you to everyone who likes that first chapter enough to give me and this story a try. If you have some constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to PM me or write a review.****Aaaand now this "quick" A/N is over. On with the story!**

Harry's p.o.v.

When Harry heard Mrs. Shepherd inviting the guest into the presentation room, he suddenly got very anxious. This was real. There was a real chance that one of them was going to be adopted today and Harry hoped and wished and prayed to every deity he knew that it would be him. Not to get him wrong, he enjoyed his time at Wool's with Mrs. Shepherd and all the other kids. But Harry was quiet and withdrawn and none of the other children were. He was lonely. Mrs. Shepherd certainly couldn't give him a lot of time, she had to take care of 40 children all by herself, she wouldn't hire another caretaker, though it was beyond Harry as to why. So, as he stood in line with all the other boys and girls, Harry silently wished that it was going to be him. Mind you, he knew that he only had a small chance. Noone wanted a shy child. They always picked the happy and bubbly children over him. But despite all that he still hoped and wished and prayed. As he had the last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. When the man came into the room, he was amazed. It was not the man's appearance, though it was impeccable, not a hair out of place not a wrinkle in his suit, no it was the feeling he got from him. A feeling of familiarity. It was as though he knew the man, though he couldn't imagine how. The next thing that hit him was his smell. The smell of serene wilderness. The kind of smell you'd smell when you were standing in a forest where no human before you had been. With the trees tall and the river rushing and the birds brilliantly singing. Harry decided then and there that he wanted to go with the man. He wanted that man to become his father. He longed for it. He didn't know why, he just knew that he wanted it. So, as the mystery man's eyes landed on him, Harry gave a tentative smile and a shy little wave. He expected the man to move on, look at the other children further down the line but he stayed. And what happened next Harry could only describe as magical. He felt something connect with his very being and he felt something slowly reaching out too. Harry didn't know it was his innate magic, after all, Harry didn't know about magic, what Harry did know, was that it felt right. So completely and utterly right. He was at ease. He was happy, happier than he ever had been. So when a melodious baritone asked him his name, Harry didn't respond for a few moments, still caught up in his bliss. He felt a sharp elbow in his side, and immediately came out of it.

"Harry, sir. My name is Harry, sorry sir" he managed to squeak out, totally embarrassed. He had never been inattentive, never not answered a question immediately. So, when the man just smiled and offered his hand, Harry took it tentatively. "My name is Thomas, but you may call me Tom, should you wish it. Would you want to come live with me Harry?" And with that, Harry felt like all the air had been knocked from his lungs. This man, who smelled like an untouched forest, who smiled so easily, who felt so right, this man actually considered adopting him, Harry, who was shy and quiet and slightly awkward. Harry was amazed again. The only thing he could do right then and there, was to give a small nod and continue to stare at him through big, wide, green eyes. "Well, then I'll go talk to Mrs. Shepherd and why don't you go and pack your things, hmm?"

That was all it took for Harry to nod his head again and sprint back up the stairs, where he hurriedly, but neatly thank you very much, packed his few belongings in a box. It was mostly books and a few items of clothing, and a small plushie that he had had with him when he arrived at this place. He could only assume that his parents had given it to him, so he clung to it dearly.

Downstairs, Mrs. Shepherd bumped into Mr. Riddle as he was leaving the room. Her heart fell. If he was out again so quickly that meant he didn't find anyone he liked. Still trying to keep her cheerful facade, she asled: "Done already, Mr. Riddle?" "Indeed.", came the short reply. Her heart, if it was possible, fell even more. "Find someone you like?", her eyes had averted from the man's face, not wanting to see the poorly concealed sneer on it aas he walked out. "Indeed." Surprised eyes found their way back immediately, as they scanned the face for any trace of a lie. "His name is Harry, and I've sent him upstairs to gather his possessions. I hope I didn't presume too much." And with that the eyes saw a delicate eyebrow arch in question. "No, no, don't worry. I'm sure Harry was delighted to have finally found a home. If you'll just come through here to sign the paperwork, then you may leave with Harry.". She wasn't wrong, Harry was delighted, though not nearly as delighted as she felt. Mrs. Shepherd knew that she wasn't supposed to have favourites, but Harry was just so likeable. He was always polite, always well spoken. She'd tried to get the other children to be more mannered, but with a busy schedule, she just didn't have the time. Between bills and notices she simply didn't have the time to instill some manners. She knew that Harry would be placed in a nice home, she screened all her guests thoroughly. "Just a signature here, here and here please.". She was pleasantly surprised again, when the man in front of her actually took the time to read through the documents, instead of just blindly signing. Oh, Harry was going to be placed in a very good home indeed. After a few moments of silence, he took out a pen from his breast pocket and with a flourish of his hand, signed his name in all three of the required places.

_Tom M. Riddle_**Okay, another quick disclaimer:****This is a slash story, which means there will be homosexual characters engaging in a relationship. If something like that bothers you, please get away from my story. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Finally found

When Tom walked out the office again he found Harry patiently waiting, carrying a small box in his arms. Letting a small smile onto his face, he carefully took the box from him, placing it under his arm and held out his free hand to the timid boy. "Come on Harry, let's get you home." Tom was rewarded by a shy, but blending smile and a small child hand softly grasping his own. It was the most incredible feeling Tom had ever experienced and he didn't know why. Or that's what Tom wanted to tell himself anyway. Tom knew the moment he apparated to the Orphanage that he had found what he had been looking for.

For years now something had haunted his dreams, not necessarily in a bad way, but it had bothered him, not knowing what it was. It was only recently that he discovered it to be magic, to be more specific, the magic of a small boy. It had made contact with him, probably without the boys knowledge, as it had been raw and untrained. It called him. Begged him to come and get it's bearer. And so he had started the search for the little boy whose magic was so strong that it was nearly sentient. It had felt so wonderful when he had first laid eyes on the small boy and had felt their magical energies connect. He felt a strong urge to protect the child and had it not been for his Occlumency shields, Tom Riddle, the "mighty and feared Dark Lord", would have started crying right then and there.

When he looked back down, he saw electrifying green eyes staring back up at him. "Okay Harry, I am now going to do something called 'Apparating'. It will transport us to my home, which will now be your home too. Understood?" Harry was confused, Tom could see that, but he still received a nod anyway. "Now Harry, hold my hand tightly and don't let go until I tell you to, okay?" Another nod was his only reply. And so Tom gathered his magic, wrapping it around him and Harry, but especially Harry, and apparated to Gaunt Manor.

When they landed at the front gates, he heard a small gasp next to him. "Is this my home now? It's magnicient!" Amusement bubbled up. "Magnificent Harry, and yes, this is your new home. Welcome to Gaunt Manor." He could see that Harry wanted to explore, so he quickly added: "Come now, I'll show you your room and then I'll give you a tour, how about that, hm?" and with that they quickly ascended towards the Manor, childishly curious eyes spinning around and trying to catch every detail, unravel every secret of this new and strange place. No, not just place. His new home.

* * *

**Sooo I hope you liked this chapter, it gives us a little insight as to why tf Tom was there and why he was so familiar to Harry. Tbh, that part was pure coincidence. I was thinking on why Tom would be there and was like _hmm, what if something visited him in his dreams and it turns out to be magic. _and then while I was writing the part about their magic connecting I realised that I had written something about Tom being familiar to Harry, after I originally planned on Tom being there when his parents died, and realised that the way I had written it now was perfect and I admit I freaked out a bit... So anyways, now you saw a glimpse of my writing process (there is none) and this A/N is starting to be longer than the actual chapter so I'll stop here.****If you've actually made it to the end, holy cow why? But also thank you.****Anyways, thank you for reading,****Zebra.**


	4. Chapter 3: How could you leave like that

It had been a few months since Tom had adopted Harry and the boy had settled in rather well. He was slowly being introduced to magic and all that it entails, starting with Houseelves and Pegasi, and ending with Spells and Potions. And Tom was very proud to say that Harry soaked up knowledge like a dry sponge, always having one question or another, and being generally very curious about all things magic.

"Why do you need to brew this potion under the sun? Wouldn't another light source suffice? What is it about the sun that makes the potion better?" Tom was brewing a fertilizer potion for the greenhouses, as they, for a reason unknown to him, had hit a particularly dry spot that not even spells could fix. So to ensure the plants' survival, he had dug out the recipe from one of the tomes in the Gaunt library and had begun brewing. Harry, always by his side, had been reading in a chair not far from him, but had begun watching him brew. "The sunlight induces photosynthesis in the ingredients and increases the power of the potion, insuring good fertilization when it's used. If you want to know more about photosynthesis, come to me later and I'll give you a book about the chemical proceedings in plants, especially potion ingredients." Upon hearing a small noncommittal noise, Tom looked up to find Harry deeply engrossed in his book, the history of Necromancy, Tom noted, once again. And, with a small smile on his lips, he turned back to the potion.

* * *

It was a few days before Harry's eighth birthday and the weather had been rather horrid lately. Father and son were relaxing on the couch in the library when suddenly the floo flared and out stepped a tall dark man with a severe look on his face. When he spotted Tom his face contorted into a look that Harry could only describe as worried anger. "How could you just leave like that Tom?" As confused hazel met irate obsidian, the two men were suddenly thrust in a memory both had forgotten. Or rather, a memory both had been made to forget.

* * *

_"Don't go there tonight Tom. I know you've been looking for that boy but I'm telling you, something's wrong. Please, don't do this." Severus was pleading with his lover at the moment. He'd overheard Dumbledore mumbling something about traps in orphanages and he longed to tell Tom, but the old meddling bastard had made him swear a vow forbidding him from telling anyone anything. Nevertheless, Tom continued on his way to the floo "I have to fo this, Severus. You know I do! How could I just leave a magical child in an orphanage? I know you know what happened to me" I can't let it happen again, and I'm telling you, this is important somehow!" When Tom turned to Severus with irate eyes, the latter flinched back at the amount of desperation and anger he found in them. With a quiet sigh, Severus withdrew from the room, throwing one last longing glance at his lover, before going up the stairs of Gaunt Manor praying to Merlin that Tom could defend himself._

_It was a few hours later that Severus felt a sharp pain in his chest before it abruptly stopped again, all the while wondering what that had been about, he was about to call a house-elf when the distinct sound of apparition reached his ears. Tom didn't apparate in, he always used the floo, and besides him, no one knew the location of Gaunt Manor, so who could it be? Drawing his wand Severus stepped out of the room, the library to be exact, calling on all his experience as a spy to be as discreet as possible. But not even that could save him from the Stunner sent his way that came seemingly out of nowhere. With a silent curse on his lips, Severus went down and only then did the concealment spells fade away leaving the smug figure of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The old goat truly needed to shorten his name._

* * *

Gasping, two men stumbled as they tried to regain their footing. A continuous stream of memories was coming back to both men and they were torn between being angry and embracing each other once more. They decided on the latter and it was in the safety of their hug that a child's voice brought them back to reality. "While I am sure that there is a reason for you storming into our home, spacing out for five minutes and then hugging my father, I would be rather thankful if you could explain said reason to me."


	5. Chapter 4: Does this make you my father?

When Severus heard the voice for the first time, he spun around quickly, not having noticed another presence in the room. He internally kicked himself, how did he not notice, he was a spy for Merlin's sake! And then he saw him. "Is it him? Oh Merlin, after all this time!". Tom chuckled behind him."Yes, my love, it's him. Obviously. Why else would a child be in our home?" It was then that Severus truly took in the appearance of the boy that Tom had been searching for. A head of darkish brown hair and curious green eyes. Where did he know those eyes from? It escaped Severus at the moment, but he was sure it would come to him. Letting his eyes travel further down, his lips were tugged into a small frown as he took in the concerningly thin stature of the boy. Tom would never abuse a child, so the only logical conclusion was that wherever he had been before hadn't treated him as he should have been treated. Concerning indeed, but the boy wasn't there anymore so he would get better. His eyebrow rose when he read the title of the book the boy was holding. It was a rather advanced book on dark poisons and potions, and extremely rare at that. Go figure that Tom had it. He raised his gaze once again to the child's face and then he suddenly realized where he knew those eyes from.

Lily.

Lily Potter neé Evans.

"You're Harry Potter!" "Harry Riddle, thank you very much. Now, you have yet to explain why you stormed into our home like a mad-man, then stared into the air for five minutes, like idiots, I might add, and then hugged my father like the world is about to meet its demise." Severus blinked. And then blinked once more. Oh yes, he would get along with Harry Potter if he continued to be so delightfully sarcastic. Then his mind suddenly and violently stuttered to a halt. Father? As he was about to address the topic, Tom spoke up from behind. "Harry, this is Severus Snape. He was my lover before something or someone made us forget all about that. While it seemed like we were staring into the air as you so aptly put it, we were actually remembering our forgotten memories. As to why Severus came here today, I'm afraid only he can answer." Whirling around, Severus caught Tom's gaze. "Was? If I have any say in that I still am, thank you very much!" A small smile whisked over the man's face. "If that's what you want, then it's what I want. I just needed to be sure." Severus smiled, a rare sight to see on the dour Potions Master, and without another word, he situated himself next to the man he loved. United once again, they faced Harry, who had a contemplative look in his eyes. "Does that make you my father as well?" If Severus had been eating or drinking, he was sure he would have choked at that moment. Him? A father? Well that's a question he never thought he'd have to ask himself. After Tobias, Severus had never entertained the notion of having a child. He wasn't fit to be a father, his experience as a teacher showed him that he disliked children and children greatly disliked him. So, could _he_ be a father? Surely not! And yet there was a quiet voice quietly whispering somewhere in his subconscious, that maybe he could. Maybe he should. That maybe, just maybe, he would be a good father and that he'd love it. So, against all his better instincts, he nodded his head yes. He was instantly rewarded with a smile. It was small and shy, but it warmed Severus' heart to no end.

* * *

Severus settled in easily with the two other occupants of the house. Every morning, he'd get up and cook a healthy breakfast after which he'd retire to his potions lab until lunch. Lunch was usually prepared by Harry and Tom, they used it as bonding time. In the afternoon, the unlikely trio would sit together in the library, each reading or researching their own matters, interrupted only by occasional questions Harry had, which were explained by one of the two adults. Sometimes, the afternoons were used for lessons in spells and curses or potions and herbology for Harry. His magical core hadn't stabilised, so he rarely got to do most of the spells, and only some of the potions, but he was eager to learn nonetheless. And so the months rolled on, each of them happy and content the way they were.

And so they were taken by surprise when an owl landed on their kitchen table one morning, looking very regal and slightly snobby. Tom opened it, after carefully checking for any harmful spells and potions.

_"Dear Lord Gaunt."_ it read, _"It has come to the attention of Gringotts that you are housing one Harry Potter at your residence Gaunt Manor, England, unplottable. Since Mr Potter has failed to reply to our summons, we hereby summon you to bring Mr Potter to Gringotts Bank at earliest convenience, as there are several discrepancies with his accounts that we at Gringotts wish to clear up.__With regards,__Sharpclaw,__Gaunt account manager."_

"We are going to Gringotts today.", Tom said, handing the letter to Severus, whose scowl deepened the further he read, before handing it on to Harry, who was very confused. "I have accounts in Gringotts? As in plural? What's going on?" Tom shook his head. "I don't know Harry, that's why we'll go there right after breakfast and find out." And with that, the Trio returned to their breakfast, all silently wondering what this was about.


	6. Chapter 5: We have much to discuss

Shortly after breakfast, the trio reconvened in the floo room. Tom applied his glamour, and then they flooed to Gringotts, where they were immediately intercepted by two goblins. They wordlessly showed Tom, Harry and Severus to an office, where the goblins left them. Harry turned in his seat curiously. From where he was sitting, he could see at least a dozen books written in gobbledegook. Oh how he wished he could read those, they were bound to have so much information lost to wizardkind. Turning back to face the desk, his eyes widened taking in the massive golden axes, crossed on the wall behind the desk.

His wanderings were interrupted by a goblin entering the office. A very angry looking goblin, though Harry supposed goblins just naturally looked angry. "Mr Potter, you have not responded to a single summons we have sent you. Explain yourself.". Looking for help, Harry turned to his father, who had now removed the glamour and looked like himself again. Sensing the distress, Tom addressed the goblin: "My son has not received any kind of summons or statement from Gringotts since he has been with me, or we would have come here earlier. And please address my son as Mr Riddle, as I have blood adopted him."

The goblin looked startled and when he realised just who was in the room with his client, he looked scared. "My sincere apologies, Lord Gaunt, I hadn't realised. And if you haven't received anything, that means someone else is receiving them instead. We will look into this right away" and as soon as he finished speaking, he barked something in gobbledegook and two goblins hurriedly entered through a small door at the far end of the room, bowing deeply to Tom, Harry and Severusdx. The goblin behind the desk, identified by the plaque in front of him as Granrast, quickly snapped at the two in gobbledegook and just as quickly as they had appeared, they left.

"Please accept Gringotts' sincerest apology and on behalf of Gringotts, I offer you a free check of your vaults and portfolios and full insurance on any and all items you want to be insured."

Tom only raised an approving eyebrow, and after a quick glance to his son, he spoke up: "We will be taking that check and insurance on anything worth more than 200 Galleons and maybe some personal items if we find anything in Harry's vaults, which we will be visiting as soon as we finish here."

"Of course, Lord Gaunt. If there is anything else Gringotts can do for you or Heir Gaunt, please let us know and we will see to it at the earliest convenience. But is there something we can do for you, Lord Prince?", the goblin turned to Severus, who looked thoughtful for a moment, before turning to Harry and Tom. "Maybe we should get Harry a medical check-up and an inheritance test. Just in case. I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but haven't found the time." He then turned back to the goblin, inclining his head: "I would also like to visit a vault of mine please, vault number 3961, in private, if you don't mind."

Tom raised a brow at that. They were definitely going to talk about that at home. The goblin just bowed quickly and summoned another two goblins.

Granrast instructed one of the goblins to take Severus to his vault, while he and the other one would show Harry to the healers' chambers. With one last look, the trio separated. Father and son followed the two goblins down long and winded tunnels, every few minutes they'd pass doors with nameplates in English and gobbledegook, identifying the rooms behind them as offices. Finally, they stopped in front of a pair of large double doors. Vines and moss covered the frame, and Harry even spotted a few tiny blossoms in between.

Before anyone from the unconventional group could do anything, the doors slowly creaked open and an ancient-sounding voice sounded from inside: "Come in, young one, I've been expecting you.". The goblins immediately took a reverent step back and motioned Harry and Tom inside. Taking one last cursory look around, both stepped inside, startled when the doors closed with a bang behind them.

Waiting inside was an old woman, but even Harry could see that she had once been extremely beautiful and that she had kept most of it despite her age. Her greyish-white hair was tied up in an intricate knot at the back of her head and startlingly blue eyes sought out Harry's own green ones.

"Sit, please. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaand let's end this** **chapter here. I've been experiencing quite a bit of writer's block recently which I am not really over yet, so I'm not sure how this turned out. I have published the prologue to a new fanfic though! It's a Hawaii Five-0 ff, so go check that out if you're in that fandom or even if you're not, as it's probably going to be an AU anyways... Yeah, anyways, please leave me a review or send me a PM if you notice anything off or wrong in this chapter, it does help a lot!**


End file.
